Battle of Wills
by Jewell Trim
Summary: The boys fall into a friendly competition in a battle of wills...or that's what they call it


**A/N: I don't own the boys, I just have fun with them. One shot story with no foreseeable sequel or continuation**

JD kept his eyes focused, widening ever so slightly as he tried to keep them from closing. He swallowed as he shifted a little in his seat.

"Damn, you think he's going to make it?" Buck whispered to Vin who was standing beside him.

"Nope." Vin grinned, "JD can't keep a straight face as long as Ez."

The two spectators watched the battle of wills last for about another minute before JD finally began to laugh. He then frowned and shoved Ezra back a little. He wasn't truly upset though.

"Not fair. Wiggling your nose and making weird faces is cheating." JD complained.

"On the contrary, I wasn't smiling, nor did I break eye contact with you at any time. I was simply using my resources to win. Even Buck used his tongue to act as a diversion and make me lose."

JD just shook his head as Buck had to hand over two dollars to a pleased Tanner.

"When Nathan and Josiah get back, I want to see you try and beat them." JD declared.

"I am up for any competitor who wishes to try and make me lose my poker face." Ezra smirked.

Since there didn't seem to be that much trouble in town, the peace keepers were one-by-one trying to see if they could be the one to break Ezra's poker face and make him laugh. Vin and Buck failed quickly, but JD surprisingly held out for about two and a half minutes before he caved.

"I call rematch." JD said later on that night.

Buck stayed to act as judge while Vin went to bed early.

The young sheriff retired for bed shortly after his second loss leaving Buck and Ezra at the peace keeper's table.

"I bet," Buck said, gaining Ezra's attention from his game of solitaire, "that you can't beat Chris at the battle of wills."

"Really?" Ezra smiled, knowing that Buck was counting on Chris's impressive glare, which intimidated many, to finally be the thing to break Ezra. "I would think it would be unkind to force our esteemed leader in participating in our fancies."

"You're just saying that because you know he could win."

"He would be a formidable opponent, but as it happens, he is not available to compete."

Ezra gave a salute with his hat before collecting his cards and moving to the table where some men were looking to play a few rounds of poker.

Buck grinned and got up from his chair too, however he headed for the batwing doors and to his horse. Chris had been living in the shack he was working on making a house. The project generally kept him out of town where he was left alone. Only when it was necessary for him to come back in like a bank robbery or a gang riding through town. Vin did stop by on occasion, helping out and just sitting there in companionable silence while drinking. Buck went out that way once in a while, but figured it was time to see his old friend again.

"You want me to do what?" Chris asked tiredly, sitting across from Buck at the table.

"It's a battle of wills." Buck explained.

"Sure sounds like you all are just bored and are trying to come up with new ways to entertain yourselves. Surprise you haven't went out to another town by now to sample their women."

"All in good time. I'm a patient man."

"So I've noticed." Chris grumbled.

"So will you do it?"

"Why the hell should I?"

"For one to see your friends again. You've been out here for a while now. That, and if I win, I'll buy you a drink."

"You're betting on me beating Standish?"

"Course."

Chris thought about it for another minute, "Fine, but two rounds."

"Love your confidence. Just make sure you win." Buck grinned before heading back out.

The next day saw Vin, JD and Buck sitting to the side as Chris and Ezra took their respective seats.

"I'm sure Mister Wilmington shared the rules with you; no removing your eyes from the opponent, whoever laughs or smiles loses. No speaking is allowed. Anything else is fair game."

Chris nodded.

"Annnd go!" Buck said, signaling the start of the competition.

Vin and JD watched as both men kept silent and were almost as good as statues.

Every once in a while, Ezra would quirk his eyebrow, but it gained no reaction from Chris.

Minutes went by, and soon Chris and Ezra were almost in their fourth minute. Buck had told Ezra that morning that Chris could break him in under five. That was for the extra five dollars. He was now fearing for the money he just earned the day before.

Then suddenly Ezra flinched. Vin and JD, who had been watching Chris, frowned in confusion at Ezra. Ezra's brow then furrowed. Through it all Chris remained stone-faced. Then Ezra flinched again, this time they saw Chris's foot had been rubbing against Ezra's leg. Chris moved his hand to where it was on the table where Ezra's were neatly folded. He touched Ezra's hand and began rubbing his thumb along the back of one of the gambler's hands. Ezra pulled his hand away.

"Hell." He muttered and dipped his head as he tried to hide his smile.

"I believe I'm owed two drinks." Chris grunted as he got to his feet. He waited for Ezra to stand and they shook hands. "Next time, you should specify the use of the rest of your body."

"I'll keep that under consideration." Ezra smiled.

"I believe that is eight dollars." Buck grinned triumphantly.

"A mere loss which I happily extended towards people outside of our little event." At the raised eyebrows of his compatriots he explained, "I made a wager with some others, who have been watching across the street. I told them about our challenge and that I wagered that the man in black would win."

The others finally registered that Ezra had been wearing his bland tan jacket and casual slacks earlier that morning and that he had changed just before the competition.

"You placed a bet against yourself?" JD asked in surprise.

"To be fair, I did try my hardest to win. My reputation of course was at stake here as well."

"Sure it was." Buck shook his head.

"Well if you will excuse me, I need to change so I can collect my twenty dollars." Ezra grinned and tipped his hat before leaving.

"Hell, if I knew we were expanding the bets I would've gotten in on it." Buck huffed.

"This is Ezra we're talking about, of course he'll seek that out. Question is why did you." Chris chuckled before going into the saloon. The rest of them followed and by the time they had their drinks, Ezra was coming back down from his room on the second floor in his plain clothes. He gave them a toothy grin as he walked passed them.


End file.
